The present invention relates to novel, stable microemulsion compositions and to a method for controlling insects therewith, and more particularly to novel, stable microemulsion compositions of pyrethroids and to a method for controlling insects therewith.
Insecticides are commonly formulated as dusts, water dispersions, emulsions and solutions. It is well-known in the prior art that the preparation and use of such formulations involves accessory agents, such as dust carriers, solvents, emulsifiers, wetting and dispersing agents, stickers and deodorants or masking agents and the like, depending upon the particular formulation chosen for the insecticide.
The successful employment of any insecticide depends upon its proper formulation in a preparation that can be applied for insect control with safety to the applicator, animals and plants without compromising the effectiveness of the insecticide in controlling a particular insect or insects.
As indicated above, emulsions are commonly used in formulating insecticide compositions. However, it is well-known in the art that emulsions are frequently unstable systems and that the risk of deterioration, e.g., separation, of the ingredients in the emulsion during storage is greater than with a non-emulsified product.
Pyrethroids are well-known insecticidal compounds which may be used to control insects, particularly in the protection of plants or of wood. In many instances, it is desirable to apply pyrethroids to plants or wood in the form of emulsions. Whether the pyrethroids are formulated for direct use or for storage and subsequent use, it is desirable to formulate emulsions of pyrethroids which will not have any of the above disadvantages, will remain stable during storage and use, and will be effective in controlling insects in the treatment of crops and the protection of wood.